


Rule Maker

by Kithera



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Formation of the Jedi Order, Friendship, Gen, Gray Jedi, Jedi, JediFest, Original Character(s), Pre-Star Wars, Short One Shot, The Force, alternative universe, argument, jedi order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kithera/pseuds/Kithera
Summary: What could possibly go wrong if you write the rules for your Order in poetry?Four Jedi sit in a room on a warm spring day and contemplate the future of their order. Arguing about whether they should or shouldn't forbid their padawans from forming relationships, little do their know the long term ramifications of their decision - one that will eventually bring the Republic to its knees.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Rule Maker

The spring air flowed briskly through High Winds temple, tossing leaves and making flower heads nod in the breeze. The Temple buzzed with life and the promise of a new day. Outside in the blossoming tree, the birds whistled cheerfully. All of the beauty of the world was lost on the four Jedi who sat facing each other around the table in the Great Hall.

“So, you want to forbid people from loving each other?” Master Nira Huy’s face was a mixture of bemused consternation. 

“No, I want to forbid them from getting too attached and choosing love over The Order.” Her whiskered companion, Nimt Shrof, frowned at her as he spoke. 

“You don’t think that might lead to problems down the line?” 

“No, I think it’ll mean that younglings and padawans concern themselves with their training, not with what is below their belts.” 

Huy laughed, a light chuckled laced with a hum of amusement that only made the other Jedi Master’s frown deepen. 

Rungox Drarte leant forward, arms on the table. The Zabrak’s normally serene face had lost some of its tranquillity after being stuck in a room with his squabbling compatriots for hours. 

“Perhaps,” he said softly trying to ease the growing tension, “we should word it so that is less ambiguous.”

“That’s a definite possibility.” Huy still looking bemusedly at Shrof as she bit the end of her finger-nail. 

“I could think of lots of ways of being less ambiguous.” The final speaker, a female Twi’lek sat with one foot on the floor and the other on the chair. Shrof had often complained that it was a posture unbecoming the elegance of a Jedi, to which Ilinlude had often retaliated by throwing at him whatever she currently held in her hands. 

“Humph, I do not believe that the codex needs swear words.” Shrof muttered, scowling to himself. 

“I believe that the codex could use a good dose of curse words,” the Twi’lek replied taking a bite of the fruit she was currently holding in one hand as if daring Shrof to say something more. “For starters it would take the ambiguity out of it. I mean what does there is no ignorance, there is knowledge actually mean? Do we expect our Jedi to be experts in everything?”

Drarte turned his head to face her, sighing as he heard the beginning of what was now a familiar rant. “You well know what it means Master Ilinlude, they don’t have to be experts in everything but they do need to be life-long learners.”

“Then why can’t we say that?” The Twi’lek asked. “Why does everything always have to be poetry? Why can’t we just say. Don’t get too emotional, try to find your centre, look for the harmony in whatever you do and realise that you don’t die, you just become one with The Force. Wouldn’t that be easier?” 

Drarte sighed. “That’s not the way.” 

“I don’t see why-“ Ilinlude started up again but Drarte cut her off.

“This is an argument for another day. We need to get this part sorted about the relationships. After what’s just happened between padawans Itofa and Silf, I think it’s important that we get this matter settled.” 

“Fine.” Master Ilinlude slouched back into her chair and took another bite of the apple. 

“I think if we ask Jedi not to form relationships then there will be a world of trouble.” Huy said quietly into the growing silence, “I think teaching people that relationships are important but they shouldn’t be abusive or all-consuming is far more imperative.” 

“But how would we put that in?” Shrof asked frowning, pen raised in the air, “there is no poetry in that.” 

“You and your poetry!” Ilinlude exploded out of her seat and strode across to the windows to stare out across the mountain ridges. 

“I don’t know,” Huy sighed her normally happy face looking suddenly troubled, “if we write into our codex that a Jedi should never have relationships then we are asking for trouble. If we stop all relationships then why should they do what we ask them to do?”

“There is a difference between love that is consuming and compassion,” Drarte said leaning forward to pat her on the arm. She smiled at him but the concern in her eyes remained. 

"It's just a premonition that I've had."

“What kind of premonition?” Illinlude tossed the remains of her apple out of the window and made her way back to the table.

“I don’t know,” Huy rubbed her fingers across the bridge of her nose and then swept her long black fringe out of her eyes. “It's just a feeling that if we go down this path that this will all end in darkness and tears. I get the feeling that if we write something like ‘thou shalt never form romantic relationships’ then we are asking for trouble. Teens are want to sneak off behind their Master’s backs when tempted by a pretty girl or guy. I would hate for this rule to mean that a padawan or young knight could not tell his Master that he had formed an attachment or wanted to start a family without fear of getting into trouble.” 

“One cannot see that far into the future,” Drarte said softly after a few moments, “I think you needlessly worry. No Jedi or Council will ever become that dogmatic.”

Huy shrugged and looked at her own former Master, “I don’t know, I just know that if we leave it like this, if we write down that Jedi should not form relationships then one day it’s going to bite us. It could even cause the downfall of The Order.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Shrof snorted, “nobody is ever going to take it that literally.” He stared for a moment as if considering the words and then scribbled furiously. He looked up at them as if congratulating himself for a job well done. “It is written. I found the right words and now no-one will ever be confused by what we mean. I even put it in poetry," He smiled at Ilinlude who was obviously regretting tossing her apple core. "Now," he said officiously, "what’s the next order of business?”


End file.
